Rouge Baiser
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Damien Sandow surprend Daniel Bryan en situation délicate.. Slash Daniel Bryan/Kane, cucu débile. Enjoy !


Titre : Rouge Baiser

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Source : WWE

Rating : PG

Genre : cucu débile

Pairing : Chouïa de Daniel Bryan/Kane

Notes : juste un délire sur l'écarlatitude des lèvres de Daniel Bryan, qui est franchement hypnotique ! XD

- Cody ? Mon ami, j'ai besoin de votre avis éclairé sur... Oh ! Excusez-moi !

Damien Sandow venait d'entrer sans frapper dans les vestiaires, persuadé qu'à cette heure, il y retrouverait son acolyte, mais il était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était autre que Daniel Bryan.

Daniel Bryan en train de s'appliquer du rouge à lèvres.

Du. Rouge. A lèvres.

Damien savait qu'il aurait dû tourner les talons et partir en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ses pieds étaient restés collés au sol.

Daniel rougit aussitôt et cacha le rouge à lèvres dans sa poche.

- Damien ! Heuuuu, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Damien se croisa les bras.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de croire, mon cher Daniel. Je ne fais que constater de mes yeux. Et de toute évidence, vous avez recours à de la supercherie cosmétique ! Fait étonnant d'ailleurs, quand il est à peu près unanimement reconnu que les lèvres rouges sont un critère de beauté exclusivement féminin...

- Heu...

Damien se rendit compte que son interlocuteur était partagé entre une puissante confusion et une honte stratosphérique. Daniel tenta de s'essuyer la bouche, mais ne parvint qu'à laisser une traînée rougeâtre dans sa barbe. Damien leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Ne craignez rien, mon ami ! Je ne juge point vos habitudes de toilette, soyez-en assuré !

Daniel s'était réfugié aux lavabos, où il se lava la figure à grands renforts d'eau chaude et de savon, jusqu'à ce que toute trace de rouge ait disparu. Il leva les yeux timidement pour voir le reflet de Damien, adossé au mur, qui lui souriait sans malveillance.

- Ne craignez point, mon cher, répéta le Sauveur Intellectuel des Masses. Je ne trahirai pas votre petit secret. Cependant, je suis un peu curieux et j'aimerais savoir le pourquoi de cet apprêt particulier ?

Daniel rougit.

- Heu... Tu... Tu promets de pas le répéter ?

- Vous avez ma parole.

- C'est pour attirer l'attention de Kane.

Damien ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Kane ? Le Démon Préféré du Diable ?

- Voui.

- Mais pour quelle raison ?

Daniel tortilla ses doigts, très embarrassé. Damien mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre.

- Ooh ! Serait-il possible que vous goûtiez en la compagnie de votre partenaire d'équipe un agrément susceptible de déboucher sur des entretiens plus tendres que ce que laissent supposer de simples relations professionnelles, voire amicales ?

- Heu, oui, c'est ça. Je... Commença Daniel en sortant le tube de rouge de sa poche, ça va te paraître idiot, mais quand j'ai vu ce truc au supermarché... Ben je me suis rendu compte que c'était la même couleur que celle de son masque. Et, ben... Je me suis dit... Je me suis dit que si je portais une couleur qu'il aimait bien, peut-être qu'il finirait par m'aimer un peu ?...

- Délicate attention, approuva gravement Damien en hochant la tête. Digne des romans courtois médiévaux, où le chevalier partait à la guerre en portant haut les couleurs de la dame de ses pensées. Je ne vous savais pas doué d'un sens de l'hommage aussi subtil, mon ami. Ceci dit sans vouloir vous vexer, naturellement !

- Oh, c'est pas grave.

En fait, Daniel était soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler de ça avec quelqu'un. Le Dr Shelby ne lui avait pas paru être un personnage des plus fiable, d'autant plus que Kane était aussi son patient.

- Je n'étais pas chaud au début à l'idée de faire équipe avec lui, mais après quelques séances de thérapie, ben, j'ai fini par me faire à lui. Il est... Bon, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est sympa quand on apprend à le connaître, mais il a quelques bons côtés. Il me fait rire, parfois. Il est très fort. Il a balancé un tonneau entier de jus de fruit sur AJ. Et y a le truc du masque... Je ne vais pas le nier, son masque est sexy. Mmh... Fit-il après un instant de réflexion. C'est assez pathétique d'avoir un faible pour son partenaire d'équipe, pas vrai ?

- Loin de moi l'idée de minimiser la noblesse de vos sentiments pour Kane ! S'insurgea hautement Damien. Au contraire, les philosophes grecs ont placé l'amour tout en haut de la hiérarchie des sentiments humains, je ne puis considérer de tendres penchants tels que ceux que vous éprouvez pour Kane avec légèreté. Et puis... Je trouve qu'il est assez courageux de votre part d'avoir eu le courage de vous confier à un inconnu.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tout à fait.

Daniel esquisa un timide sourire. Damien lui sourit à son tour.

- Bon, il est temps pour moi de prendre congé, je dois m'entretenir avec Cody pour les modalités de notre prochain combat. Je vous laisse à vos apprêts. Au plaisir, Daniel !

- Au revoir, Damien. Et merci !

- Je vous en prie.

Et Damien s'éloigna majestueusement. Après un temps d'hésitation, Daniel finit par réappliquer un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres, puis sortit des vestiaires. Il ne tarda pas à trouver Kane, qui caressait des câbles à batterie avec une fascination malsaine. Visiblement, les testicules de Pete Ross allaient encore sentir le brûlé aujourd'hui, songea Daniel. Kane leva la tête en l'apercevant :

- Tiens, salut.

- Salut Kane.

- J'étais en train de planifier mes loisirs pour le week-end. Tu... Tiens ?

- Mmh ?

- C'est bizarre, la couleur de ta bouche. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tes lèvres étaient rouges, avant, fit Kane en se levant. C'est la couleur de ta barbe qui les fait ressortir ?

- Oh, je.. Je sais pas...

Kane pencha la tête sur le côté. Daniel adorait quand Kane faisait ça. Ca lui donnait un air entre le mignon et le psychopathe. Probablement un cocktail qui n'allait qu'à Kane.

- Seyant, en tout cas. Bon ! Nous sommes censés remplir une nouvelle épreuve suggérée par cette chiffe molle de Dr Shelby, mais j'ai une meilleure idée en tête. Voilà ce à quoi j'avais pensé...

Daniel écouta à peine ce que lui disait son partenaire d'équipe. Kane avait remarqué ses lèvres. Kane avait aimé. Son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Et déjà, il songea à se créer une variante écarlate et noire de son teeshirt. Histoire d'harmoniser les couleurs de l'équipe. Après tout, Sin Cara et Rey Mysterio faisaient pareil avec leurs propres tenues et personne n'y trouvait à redire.

Oui. Ce serait un bon début.

Et peut-être, qu'ils pourraient reprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait au restaurant.

Mais sans témoins, cette fois.

Fin.


End file.
